ozfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodora
'''Theodora' is a main character in the film Oz: The Great and Powerful. She is portrayed by Mila Kunis. Character Description Theodora is a beautiful, naïve witch who is protected by her powerful sister Evanora. Theodora only wants peace to come to the Land of Oz and truly believes that a prophesied wizard someday to restore order. When we first meet Theodora she is a good, kind, and beautiful witch who only sees the good in everything. On the old king's death bed he told her that a wizard would travel to the land of Oz and save everyone from the wicked witch. When Oscar lands in Oz Theodora whole heartedly believes that he is the savior. She soon falls madly and deeply in love with him and believes he will make her his queen. But once he discovered that Glinda was the witch of the south they slowly fell for eachother leaving Theodora heart broken. Her sister also convinces her that he flirted with her too. Theodora cried tears leaving her face disfigured. Evanora, who now had complete control of Theodora gave her an apple that would make her heart rot and die. Once Theodora at the apple it gave her knowledge of everything about Evanora, her father's death, Oscar's tricks, she began to scold her sister for doing this to her, then became hazy and dropped to the ground, Turning her into a hidious green nightmare. She picked up her hat now black hat and cackled devilishly. Oz: The Great and Powerful Theodora first appears when Oscar Diggs first lands in Oz, believing him to be the fabled "wizard" of prophecy. The two camp out for the night before heading to the Emerald City, and Theodora develops feelings for Oscar and believes she will be his wife and queen in Oz. The two arrive in the Emerald City and make their way to the throne room that previously belonged to the previous king and wizard. Theodora's sister Evanora appears, seemingly gracious that the wizard has returned to help them stop the Wicked Witch's reign of terror, then asks him to join her later on for a tour of the palace. As Oscar leaves the room, Evanora scolds her sister for bringing an impostor to Emerald City. Theodora tries to defend, believing that Oscar is really the wizard who will save them. Evanora thinks that Oscar could have been sent by the wicked witch and then accuses her sister, Theodora of being in league with the witch. In her anger, Theodora conjures a fireball and hits a nearby vase. To this, Evanora states "that temper really is wasted in you, isn't it?" Alluding to the potential evil within Theodora. Later, Theodora comes into the throne room and sees her sister spying on Oscar and she inquires about Oscar's whereabouts. Evanora states that he is with Glinda and conspiring against them. Then, Evanora magically conjures a music box identical to the one that Oscar gave Theodora (and every other woman he met).Evanora, knowing Theodora has a music box as well, shows Theodora her box and states that she also danced with Oscar the previous night. Hearing this, Theodora cannot believe it, but Evanora uses the exact words Oscar said to Theodora to make her claim seem legitimate and further incite the evil within Theodora. As the two sisters continued to watch Oscar's journey, Theodora became heartbroken at Oscar's betrayal as he joins forces with Glinda (who Theodora still believes is evil). Playing on her sister's lust for revenge and her naivete, Evanora offers her a green apple that will cure her broken heart. Theodora immediately takes a bite from it. The magic makes Theodora see clearly and soon afterwards she realizes that Evanora was the real Wicked Witch all along. However, she is too late to realize this as Theodora begins to transform into a hideous, green-skinned version of herself as her heart disintegrates. Pleased, but in shock of her sister's new appearance, Evanora tells her she can cast an enchantment to mask it, but Theodora refuses because she wants the Wizard to see what "he" did to her. With war approaching with Glinda, Evanora along with the Witch of the West prepare their army against the coming invasion. Announcing that they will drive away the enemy, Evanora is suddenly interrupted by the Witch of the West stating there will be no mercy, only complete slaughter, as she demonstrates her much more cruel change to a surprised Evanora. When the resistance finally attacks, Evanora and the Witch of the West watch invaders coming through the Poppy Fields. Evanora calls out for the winged baboons to attack, but realizes too late that it is a trap composed of false scarecrow soldiers that puts most of the baboons to sleep. However, two baboons manage to avoid this and capture the nearby Glinda (who drops her wand) and bring her to Evanora. As Glinda is taunted by Evanora, the Witch of the West arrives and announces the cowardice and betrayal of the Wizard, showing the hot air balloon flying nearby. Theodora shoots it down with fire, causing it to ignite and pour gold stolen from the treasury. As she and Evanora are about to destroy Glinda, an illusion of smoke cast from a carriage appears as Oscar's head. Thinking this to be impossible, the Witch of the West tries to fire at the head, only to have no effect. In response, Oscar sets off fireworks to scare the witches out of Oz. Seeing the Wizard's might and uprising from the citizens, The Witch of the West flies off, vowing to return. Oscar states that he knows her evilness was not her doing, and if she can ever find the good in her heart again, she will be welcomed back. The Wicked Witch of the West roars out her defiance at Oscar before flying off. Gallery ozmkunis01.jpg|Mila Kunis as Theodora wickedwitchpic1.jpg|Mila Kunis as Theodora and Rachel Weisz as Evanora wicked-2-600x663.jpg|Mila Kunis as Theodora wicked_witch_of_the_west_oz_the_great_and_powerful.jpg|Mila Kunis as Theodora imagesCAXDCHXI.jpg imagesCA38XR7Z.jpg imagesCAV91F4P.jpg Category:Characters Category:Oz Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Witches